GamerGeekLXXV Plot Synopsis
The Beginning The creation of the world. The seventh day. Divine rest, well not really. Unlike what the church and Bible tell you, God did not rest on the seventh day. God created Starbucks. After this feat, he went inside the coffee shop and met a woman. The woman did not have a name, all we know is that she was Asian. God fell in love with the woman and they had a child. They named him GamerGeek. After the child was born, God found out that the woman, who had become the queen of Heaven, was cheating on him with a man named Adam, in the garden of Eden. In response, God made his relationship with the woman strictly business, keeping her as the queen of heaven, and he cursed Adam’s bloodline. This curse resulted in Adam’s son Cain murdering his other son Abel. The Go-Pro For his 500th birthday Bernard wanted a Go-Pro. Although Bernard’s mother knew this, she got him a gym membership instead, claiming that he needed to lose weight. This created a rift between Bernard and his mother. This rift would come back to haunt him in the high school saga. Enter GamerGeek Although GamerGeek had been around since the creation of Starbucks, he hadn’t really done much. Over 400 years after the death of his stepbrother Jesus, GamerGeek finally found himself. GamerGeek began to go as “Bernard”, and he finally began elementary school (434 A.D) Bernard barely passed kindergarten and struggled in first grade. He was failed 8 years in a row, so the principal sent him up to high school despite being completely unprepared. This caused Bernard to drop out of school until 2016 A.D, when he finally felt he was ready to take on the challenge. High School and the Creation of the Factions After almost 1600 years of training, Bernard started high school with a power level of almost 25,000. A power level this high caught the attention of not only the other kids in the school, but of both God and Satan. This led to the creation of the factions. These groups shared a common interest, keeping Bernard in check. The factions that were created were the GamerGeeks, which only contained Bernard due to him being terribly unpopular, The Heavenlies, which contained God and Bernard’s mother, the Rivalts, which held everyone who truly hated GamerGeek, the Flamewar Faction, which held those who actively tried to decimate GamerGeek, the Satanists, which had, you guessed it, Satan, and the Simmins, which held those who were in love with Bernard. Throughout high school the Rivalts faction grew in power and Bernard made more enemies, however as the Rivalts grew in power, so did GamerGeek, leading to an all out war to break out. Understanding the Factions and Alliances * The Heavenlies and Rivalts mutually supported each other * The Satanists and the Flamewar Faction mutually supported each other * The Rivalts and the Flamewar Faction mutually supported each other * The Heavenlies and the Satanists hate each other (obviously) * The GamerGeeks and the Simmins mutually supported each other * Everyone other than the Simmins hated the GamerGeeks and wanted the faction to either lose immense amounts of their power level, or to be wiped from existence GeekGamer, The Final Fight In the 10th grade, Bernard’s power level finally peaked. He attained a power level of 25,000. The Rivalts realized how big of a problem this was for them, so they decided to team up with Flamewar Faction, and together they created a clone of GamerGeek, named GeekGamer. GeekGamer tanked Bernard’s reputation and power level by posting videos to YouTube that showed Bernard in a very negative light. As Bernard’s power level lowered, GeekGamer’s rose. This caused Bernard’s power level to drop to a mere 2,500 and GeekGamer’s to reach a peak of 20,000. When Bernard was weak enough, the Flamewar Faction order GeekGamer to fight Bernard. This fight led to the death of GamerGeek, who was killed after each of his limbs was brutally broken. Rest in Peace GamerGeek, The Son of God Category:Events